


The Letter

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, John Finds Out, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves Dean a letter before leaving for Stanford, just to let him know that he still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> John is pretty mean to Dean, just so you know. Other than that i hope you enjoy it.

Dean wakes with a small pounding in his head and a huge ache in his heart. Sammy was gone, his Sam, gone forever probably. 

Deciding to try and forget it some more he rolled over to get back to sleep. As he moved his arm under his pillow he heard the crumple of paper. Dean sat up examining the envelope...the envelope addressed to him in Sam's writing.

He took a deep breath as he open the letter.

_'This was going to be hard.'_ He thought to himself but he opens it anyway and read on.

_Dean,_

_I'm so sorry I left the way I did. You have to know that I didn't leave to hurt you; you know how much I love you. I just want to go to college and try to have a little normalcy in my life._

_I will miss you so much. I'll miss the little touches when dad wasn't looking, I'll miss the love in your eyes, and I’ll miss they way we fuck each other's brains out when dad was out. I'll just miss everything about you, about us._

_I know you're probably a little pissed at me and I don't blame you, but please, please try and understand. Tell dad I'm sorry things had to go this way and tell him I love him._

_Love always,  
Your Sammy._

_P.s Once I get settled I'll send you my address, please come and see me._

Dean read and re-read the letter four times with tears streaming down his cheeks; well at least Sam didn't hate them too much. He put the note back under his pillow and laid his head on it. With a little of the pain and heartache gone he drifted back to sleep.

***

A couple weeks went by and Dean didn't hear from Sammy again, but he didn't give up hope, he still had the letter.

 

***

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" John roared, as Dean bolted upright.

"What the hell is this, Dean?" John said as he threw a piece of paper at Dean.

Dean realized it was Sam's letter. "Fuck. I...uh...I...umm..." John grabbed Dean by the shoulders and threw him against the wall; Dean collided with the wall with a loud thud.

"I found it in your bag; I thought I'd do some laundry while we were here so we could move on, instead of finding clothes I find this filth." John sneered.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Dean had never seen this kind of rage on his father’s face. It scared the hell out of him too. "Did you curse him? Why? Dean, why? Is what this letter says true?" 

Silence...

"TELL ME!" 

Dean couldn't seem to find the right words, how could explain to his father that he and Sam were fucking, that they were a couple, that they were in love. 

He bowed his head and spoke "I'm sorry, dad. It's true, we couldn't help it, it just happened."

"Just happened?" John repeated. "You 'just happened' to defile your brother! You 'just happened' to brain washing him into this disgusting and wrong 'relationship!'"

Anger boiled in deans chest ass father spoke, he stood and gained some courage to finally stand up to John and his bullshit.

_"Fuck it'_ Dean Thought.’ _I’m already going down, I might as well go down swinging."_

"You know what dad?" Dean said with venom in his voice, "I don't give a fuck about what you think; yes we know it's wrong but we don't care, dad. We love each other, I didn't 'defile' or 'brainwash' him, and we just fell in love. I thought you'd be one to understand seeing as you left us together 24/7!" 

John moved closer to Dean, staring at him as though he'd murder him on the spot. "Don't you dare turn this around on me, Dean." 

"Why, not dad? Every time you left you told me to take care of Sammy and I still did that and he's taken care of me as well." 

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT DEAN!"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE, JOHN!"

John lurched forwards shoving Dean against the wall, holding him there and speaking in a deathly calm voice.

"You filthy little faggot, you and him will rot in hell. Now, get out."

Tears sprang to deans eyes, which was the final straw. He took a deep breath and looks John straight in the eye and said, "No, we won't. You will, for everything you put us through." He slowly moved him arm back and swung it with all the strength he had in him. 

John hit the ground- out like a light before he even realized what was happening.

Dean ran around the room gathering up all his belongings, Sam's letter and the keys to the Impala. He took one last look at the man lying on the floor, I'm a way he was glad it was out, even if it did end this way but he was too sad, and he missed Sam too much to care.

Dean drove until the thought that alcohol could help popped into his mind. He stopped at the closest motel dropped off his things and went to find a bar and drink the strongest thing he could find.

***

Two weeks and a couple of hunts later, Deans phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number, he put down his food and looked at the phone. It was Sam, giving Dean his address, telling him to drop everything and come, he couldn't wait any longer.

He replied with: in Montana, be there tomorrow. I love you.

S: good. I love you too.

***

Getting to Palo Alto didn't take Dean nearly as long as he thought it would, there mustn't have been any police on the roads. 2:36 AM. Dean decided to find a motel room have a sleep and freshen up before he saw his Sam again. 

_"Jeez and for years I've been calling Sam the girl."_

Dean showered, dressed and fell into bed. He awoke to his phone ringing."Mm, hello?"

"Sorry to wake you." Sam said. Now that made Dean wake up.

"S'ts alright, Sammy. I got in really early and I wanted to wait till the morning, I'll come over now."

"No, I'll come to you. My roommate, Jess, is currently occupied in the bedroom."

"Is that makin' you hard Sammy?" Dean said and Sam could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Yeah, it a little. Where are you?"

"I'm in the motel just off the highway as you come in, room 62." 

"Be there soon. You better get ready cause I ain't waiting any longer."

"Ahh, Sam. We need to talk before we get to anything, alright?"

...

"It's nothing bad; I just need to fill you in on a few things.

"Okay...hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Twenty painful minutes later Dean heard a car pulling up in front of the room, his heart fluttered as he yanked the door opened ran to Sam and tackled him to the ground, covering his face in kisses.

"Ugh, Dean. I love you but please can we take it inside." Sam said as he tried to get up.

Dean jumped up pulling Sam with him into the room. 

Slamming Sam against the door they both moaned and Dean went back to kissing Sam's neck. 

"Oh, god. Dean you gotta stop or I'm gunna come. I thought...ah... I thought we needed to talk before this?"

"Oh, right." Dean said as he moved them both to sit on the bed. "Listen, Sammy. Dad knows about this, about us."

Sams faced filled with fear as his eyes widened, he was lost for words, and how the hell did John find out. "How?" He choked out, tear threatening to fall.

"Well, we were staying in this motel after a hunt, he got up early and he was going to do some laundry and when he went to my bag he found the letter you left me. He lost it completely, saying that I brainwashed you and all that nonsense. I decided that I've had enough of his orders and told him the truth and he...h...he." Dean’s voice started to crack. 

Sam moved his hands to deans, after a deep breath Dean went on.

"He called me a filthy faggot, said that we were going to hell and told me to get out."

Sam let out a breath, "oh god, Dean I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"It's alright, I told him that I love you and that he'd be the one going to hell." Dean chuckled. "Then I knocked his ass out cold and left."

"Wait. What? You knocked dad out? John Winchester? Wow, Dean good effort." 

They chuckled together before pushing their ass of a father out of their heads and pulling each other closer. "Uh, god... Sammy. I thought I was going to explode without you for any longer."

"Me too, Dean. Me too." Sam said as he pulled his brother on top of himself. 

"I need this so bad baby. Clothes off. Now."

In less than a minute they were both naked. Staring at each other in awe, like they haven't seen each other in years rather than a month and a half. 

Sam reached out for Dean and dragged him back to the bed. "Please, Dean? I need it." 

"Shh, Sammy. I'm going to take care of you." Dean said as he kissed down Sam’s chest.

They spent the rest of the day taking care of each other. By night they were fairly tired. They lay there for hours in each other's arms, talking, swapping stories, kisses and I love yous. Dean promised to stay with Sam in Palo Alto and Sam promised Dean that they would have the life they deserved not the one they were forced into.

By 2:00 am Dean had rolled over and curled up against Sam, Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother; they both let out contented sighs before sleep found them.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated c:


End file.
